The Midnight Star
by FF Queen
Summary: What happen when Harry can see into the future and warns Ron about the path that lays ahead?


The Midnight Star  
  
*************************  
  
Dis: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: I advise that you better not read this if you don't like blood and whatever. Also, please don't flame, I'm very proud of this fic! ^^  
  
*************************  
  
The freezing wind swept through the dark, damp streets harshly. Unaware of the events that were about to happen, everyone was happily chattering away in the Leaky Cauldron, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. A young witch burst through the inn's doors in a terrified sort of panic. "Help me please. He's after me, the Dark Lord..." Harry didn't need to know more, grabbing his wand from his pocket, he stepped past the witch and out into the dark and deserted street. Ron and Hermione didn't even try to stop him, they were to terrified to even speak.  
  
"Show yourself Voldemort!" Harry shouted into the blackness angrily. Everyone in the inn fell silent as they watched Harry's every move. No one had heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name for at least 3 years. Suddenly a black hooded figure stepped into the streetlight. "My father was right about you, young Harry Potter." A misty, yet dark voice chuckled. "Too inquizitive and curious for your own good." Harry stood there, frozen to the spot as rain pelted down on them."Who are you?" He enquired in part rage as he gripped onto his wand. The figure lifted his hood from his face to reveal to bright red eyes, illuminating a pale white face. "Grandolf Riddle. Obviously your so-called 'friend' Ron hasn't told you about me." He shot a smirk in Ron's direction as Ron stood up wearing a dark grin, rolling his sleeve up to reveal a long black burn...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Harry! Harry wake up!!" Harry blinked violently as Ron's face came into a blurry veiw. He felt cold sweat dripping down along his face and neck. He was on the floor in the dungeons, grapping at his lightining bolt shaped scar in agony. "Get away from me!" Harry yelped suddenly, braking free from Ron's grip and falling backwards. Ron gave him a quizzical look. "Weasley, take Potter up to the Hospital Wing." Snape growled, waving to the door. "And if I find out that you were just attracting attention Potter, it's 50 points from Gryffindor." Harry blinked hardly as he felt around for his glasses in a dazed confusion. He didn't understand one word that anyone had said. "Hey Potty, was your scar hurting again? You better go and tell Dumbledore every detail, he's the only one that'll listen to psycho like you." Draco snickered, a small evil smirk lighting up his pale face. The Slytherins broke off into an uncontrollable laughter as Ron glared at Malfoy and guided Harry out the door.  
  
Harry trudged along reluctantly behind Ron, keeping a sharp eye on him, treating Ron like a wanted criminal or something. "What's wrong with you today?" Ron finally asked, turning around to meet Harry's widened eyes. "You are, aren't you?" Harry asked slowly, his face pale and his eyes still wide. Ron gave him a strange glance. "Am I what?" Harry just remained silent, not daring to say a word. "Tell me!" Harry jumped a little before backing away. Ron just sighed and grabbed Harry by the arm of his robes. There was another time Harry had being like this, treating everyone with mistrust- even Dumbledore. Ron just thought Harry had gone paranoid, Trewlaney ( A/N: Did I spell it wrong?) made even more annoying predictions about it, all the Slytherins thought he had gone mental (but they had always thought that anyway) and Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione about Harry being able to see into his future. Ron reached the Hospital Wing and pulled one of the large doors open. "Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry and a slight grimace formed on her face. Ushering Harry to an empty bed, she pulled the curtains shut. Ron sighed heavily and turned to go back to class. But as Ron took one almost slient step, Harry let out a peircing shout. "RON!! VOLDEMORT....DON'T BOW TO HIM!!" Ron looked towards the bed strangley. Did Harry really mean it? Shrugging, he went out of the Hospital Wing in a confused daze. Thinking about what Harry had said, he turned into the Potions class. "He's here." Ron suddenly whispered, making everyone fall dead silent and still. Snape had a twisted type of smile on his face. "What was that Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked dead ahead of himself.  
  
"No! I'll never bow to you!" The Gryffindors all let out shrieks and screams of terror and fright, whilst the Slytherins were jeering and laughing darkly as Ron wrapped his hands around his own throat. Hermione ran foward to try to help him, but it was as if some curse had been placed upon him, because she rebounded when she reached out to grab him. "Ron!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: Reveiw please! ^^ 


End file.
